roseclanfandomcom-20200214-history
Characters
Leader Shadowstar - Roleplayed by Waterpelt - a pitch black tom with a grey paw and reddish-amber eyes. His younger sister is Mintbreeze. Shadow often appears serious or tense, but that is due to his past. He is afraid of getting betrayed, but once somebody gains his trust he shows his happier side and is quick to forgive. In his opinion cats need to follow their heart and let's them do so without question. He became leader of RoseClan on page Deputy(s) Asylumfall-Roleplayed by well Asylumfall: Character design: a very aggressive female but very beautiful she has pitch black fur with icy blue eyes she has tan and blueish patches on her she wears a bone studded collar but she can be nice. She has a craving for blood but controls it. She has very sharp claws and fangs. WARRIORS Redclaw - Roleplayed By: Jclay251 - A ginger tom with a brown tail and left ear. His eyes are dark amber. His mother is Flowerstar. His father is Flameclaw. His mentor was Ripplebreeze. He was Redpaw and Redkit. Asylumfrost - Roleplayed By: Asylumfall - A silver tabby she cat with a ginger left front paw. Her eyes are amber and she was named after Asylumfall by Flowerstar. Her mother is Flowerstar. Her father is Flameclaw. Her mentor was Flameclaw. She was Asylumkit and Asylumpaw. Rosethorn - Roleplayed By: Nightkit - A light tan she-cat with darker tan underbelly, paws, muzzle, chest, and tail tip. Her nose is a bright pink and her eyes are a soft amber. She is shy and caring, she is frightened easily. When she gets mad, she will ignore you for about a day, but she sometimes lightens up. She prefers to stay to herself, but she wouldn't mind having a close friend or two by her side. Likes to stay in the dark and cold. She was Rosepaw and Rosekit. *Currently unactive* Sweetsong - Roleplayed By: Nightkit - A white with ginger and black patched she-cat, also she has gray to. She is a tortishell, and her colors blend into her coat. She has soft, blue eyes. She is sweet and shy, she is kind and caring. When you attack anyone she loves, consider yourself dead. She is fierce when angered, but she is sweet and clumsy around her crush. *Currently unactive* Stormfang - Roleplayed By: Jclay251 - A muscualr gray tabby tom with pale yellow eyes. He's quite a sweetheart, and tends to be overly nice and is constantly afraid of hurting somebody's feelings. Jaguarstripe - Roleplayed By: Jclay251 - A bengal tom with green eyes. He is quite outgoing, and always knows the right time to crack a joke. He is also a polydactly cat, meaning he has 6 toes on each paw. He has a crush on Twilightstorm. Twilightstorm - Roleplayed By: SugarTwilight - A black she-cat with dark blue eyes. Has a crush on Shade and Jaguarstripe. Blackpelt - Roleplayed by: Waterpelt - A black tom with amber eyes. He is calm and serious, but jokes around a lot as well. Cloudfall- Roleplayed by Clearsky – A light gray she-cat with white patches and a black muzzle. Her Crush is Shadow. Swansong- Roleplayed by Leafblossom – A skinny gray and white she-cat with icy blue eyes. Tulipfeather – Roleplayed by Leafblossom – An Orange and white she-cat with yellow eyes. Hawkclaw- Roleplayed by Leafblossom – Mate is Lostfeather, Kits are Spiderpaw, Shade, Thornpaw, Briarpaw, and Nightpaw *Needs Description* Hawkgaze- Roleplayed by Snowstorm/Dr.Cox – Mother is Snowstorm, father is Tigerstrike, Brothers are Ironclaw and Soulchase *Needs Descriptions* Ironclaw- Roleplayed by Snowstorm/Dr.Cox – Mother is Snowstorm, father is Tigerstrike, brothers are Hawkgaze and Soulchase *Needs Descriptions* Lostfeather- Roleplayed By: Twilightstar – A gray she-cat with blue/green eyes.Her mate is Hawkclaw. Her kits are: Thornpaw(He left), Spiderpaw, Shade, Briarpaw, and Nightpaw Shadowclaw - Roleplayed by: Jclay251 - a black tom with green eyes. Brackenpelt - Roleplayed by: Jclay251 - a light brown tabby tom with white socks and amber eyes. He's surprisingly nice, but he is also hesitant. Half of his right ear is missing. Former loner. Ravenfeather - Roleplayed by: Waterpelt - a black she-cat with a white 'v'-shaped marking on her chest and yellow eyes. Her mate is Ashwhisker. Finchspots - Roleplayed by: Jclay251 - a golden-brown tom with white speckles around his muzzle and back along with green eyes. He is very shy and quiet, and he always seems to need a bit of solitude in his life. He enjoys being alone and loves the peacefulness that RoseClan can have out and about. Mintbreeze - Roleplay by: Waterpelt - a white she-cat with some black flecks here and there, mint green eyes. Older brother is Shadow. Mintbreeze is a bubbly and cheerful cat, she easily trusts everybody, but can also pull rather snarky remarks. She is too trusting and woukd never know if somebody used her. Rowanleaf - Roleplayed by: Rockpath - Rowanleaf has a big ego, and isn't afraid to speak her mind. She can sometimes come off as hateful, but she really isn't. She cares a lot for her clan and would do anything to protect others in it. She follows the warrior code, but believes that it's OK to break it if absolutely needed. Rowanleaf cares a lot for kits, and would never dream of hurting one. She doesn't have the best of tempers, but isn't angry all the time. When you get to know her, she's a down-to-earth cat. A fluffy Dark brown tabby she-cat with green eyes. Squirrelwing - Roleplayed by: Feather-Mystery - A ginger she-cat with green eyes. She is cunning, adventuros, fierce, but kind. Midnightpelt - Roleplayed By: Waterpelt - A pitch black she-cat with blue eyes. Ashwisker's and Ravenfeather's kit. Lilacflower - Roleplayed By: Jclay251 - A pale gray tabby she-cat with bright amber eyes. Ashwisker's and Ravenfeather's kit. Tigerfang - Roleplayed by: Waterpelt - A dark brown tabby tom with yellowish golden eyes. He is kind and loving, Tigerfang is often soft and clumsy when he's around somebody he really likes, but Tigerfang is never afraid to battle if somebody threatens the Clan. He is very loyal to the warrior code, but understands that it has to be broken now and then. Spidertail - Roleplayed by: Jclay251 - A pitch black tom with amber eyes. He has very long legs and a long, thin tail. He is playfully annoying, and he loves to tick off others for about no reason. Spidertail is actually kind if you really get to him. When he's around some cat he really loves, he will most likey resort to 'the more you ignore me, the closer I get'. Though Spidertail can be a very annoying furball, he will be open-minded and comforting if you really need it. He has a crush on Midnightpelt. Zebratail - Roleplayed by: Abbie171 - A black tom with a white chest and a stripy tail. He is kind but easily gets mad. Streamcloud - Roleplayed by: Feather-Mystery - A small grey she-cat with blue eyes, white paws and a white tipped tail. She is kind, friendly, adventurous, and cunning. Thrushfeather - Roleplayed by: Waterpelt - A sandy-colored tom with amber eyes and white paws. He is clumsy, easily scared, and a poor fighter. Even though Thrushfeather isn't the most skilled cat he looks at everything with a smile and tries to see the good side of any cat or situation. He has a soft spot for kits. He has a crush on Swansong. Fallingshadow - Roleplayed by: ~*Lotusfur*~ - A black tabby she-cat with silver paws and stripes, Deep blue eyes. She is Kind, Grumpy, Hostile. Berryfoot - Roleplayed by: Jclay251 - A red tabby tom with green eyes; his underbelly, chest, neck, muzzle, 'socks, and underneath his tail are white. Berrypaw is very kind and caring. He's not much of a leader and takes to trailing behind others, respecting them as much as he can. He is a very good listener and almost always listens to instructions, whether it's a friend, crush, mentor etc., which causes him to get in trouble at times. He knows when to stand up for himself when things get a bit too crazy. He has a crush on Frostpaw. Maplesplash - Roleplayed By: Jclay251 - A light brown she-cat with redish brown streaks and bright amber eyes. Playful and brave. MEDICINE CAT(S) Moonecho-Roleplayed by: Waterpelt - silver tabby she cat with a ginger paw and amber eyes. Is calm and protective over other cats, but has a bad mood when cats don't think before they act. Often very sarcastic. Soulchase- Roleplayed by: Dr.Cox - *description needed!* MEDICINE CAT APPRENTICE Firefeather - Roleplayed By: Waterpelt - A flame-colored tom with green eyes. Ashwisker's and Ravenfeather's kit. Jayleaf - Roleplayed By: Jclay251 - A pale gray she-cat with yellow eyes, white socks, and some darker spots around her muzzle. She is kind and quiet at times, but she will stand up to others. APPRENTICES Frostpaw - Roleplayed by; ~Wildfyre~ - A white she-cat with one amber eye and one blue eye. She is smart, sassy, with an acid-tongue and a big ego to match, she is quite ambitious and is always pushing herself more and more, past her own limits. Frostpaw likes to keep others in the dark and trick cats into lying and not staying true to themselves. Morningpaw - Roleplayed by: Rockpath - A golden tabby she-cat with a white belly and paws; green eyes. She is very energetic and eager to become a warrior. She's determined and will often try to prove herself as much as she can, which may lead to trouble sometimes. She's a friendly cat, and enjoys the company of others. Nightpaw - Roleplayed by: Nightfur - A brave, always up for a challenge, fluffy and black she-cat. Her mentor is Asylumfall. Briarpaw- Roleplayed By: Leafblossom – Brown tabby with a white chest, stomach, tail tip, and paws with yellow eyes. Brothers are Thornpaw, Shade, Nightpaw and Spiderpaw. Ravenpaw - Roleplayed by: Jayfeather19 - He is a tom-kit with thick night-black fur. He has white underfur, tail tip, paws, and muzzle. Plus, he has amber eyes. Adventurous, mischievous, and somewhat annoying. He talks a lot, and most cats in RoseClan doubt that he'll ever stop talking! Crowpaw - Roleplayed By: Waterpelt - A pitch black tom with reddish amber eyes. Shadow's and Cloudfall's kit. He is grumpy, snappy and very quiet most of the time. In times he might even seem cruel or cold. But if you really get to know him and break through his cold walls you'll get a friend that would die for you. Rainpaw - Roleplayed by: Feather-Mystery - Troutpaw - Roleplayed by: Jclay251 - A dark gray tom with darker paws, tail, and ears with a dab on white on his chest; dark blue eyes. He is energetic and muscular. He is a great fighter, and a great fisher, which is a bit funny, considering he is named after a fish. He's very nice, but he's got a bit of a feisty trait in him. One of the kits in Flowerstar's second litter. Moonpaw - Roleplayed by: Jclay251 - A silver she-cat and white with amber eyes. She is scared of everything. She's very distant and easy to scare, making her an easy target for pranking. She shrieks at almost anything, and hardly ever talks. She seems to always look in the sky, almost as if she's in her own world. One of the kits in Flowerstar's second litter. Silverpaw - Roleplayed by: Waterpelt - A silver tom with darker spots and a white muzzle. His left ear is black and his right ear is ginger. His eyes are amber. He is serious, very smart, brave, but also cold. Silverpaw has problems having friendly conversations with cats, because he doesn't know what to say and is very honest about his opinion, which cam hurt a lot of cats if he tells them straight to the face what he thinks. He also prefers to be alone and keep to himself. One of the kits in Flowerstar's second litter. Squirrelpaw- Roleplayed by: Waterpelt - A ginger she-cat with three white dots under each of her eyes. She has a white chest and tail tip and her left ear is red. Her eyes are dark blue. She isbubbly, cheerful, easy-going, optimistic, happy. Squirrelpaw is almost never serious, only if somebody she likes is in danger. One of the kits in Flowerstar's second litter. KITS Wildkit - Roleplayed by: ~Wildfyre~ - A brown mottled tom with amber eyes with flecks of yellow and gold. He is sweet, kind, and innocent; Wildkit likes to be a goody-two-shoes and is very obedient, trusting, and loves to learn new things. He has a crush on Squirrelkit. Emberkit - Roleplayed By: Asylum - A brown she-cat with tan splotches and chocolate brown eyes with golden tints. She is shy and sweet. Redkit - Roleplayed By: Asylum - A ginger Tom with tan stripes and brown splotches, ember eyes. Caring and brave, named after Redclaw. Goldenkit- Roleplayed By: Twilightstar - Golden she-cat with blue eyes. She was reborn from Goldenspirit. Sunrisekit- Roleplayed By: Twilightstar –She has a pelt like the sunrise and cute yellow eyes. Newtkit - roleplayed by: Waterpelt - a long legged brown spotted tom with yellow eyes. One of Shine's kits. Ryekit - Roleplayed by: Jclay251 - a torbie she-kit with a white patch covering up one eye and white paws; she has one green eye, one yellow eye. She's very curious and adventurous, but not to the point of getting in trouble. However, she has trouble with her loyalties, because she feels her heart belongs past the territory, boundries with no limits; just freedom. She has insecurities about that if anyone ever finds out about how much time she spends outside of the territories, that she'll be banished. Over all, she's happy and gives off an aura of joy. QUEENS Shine - Roleplayed by: Waterpelt - A golden she-cat with a white patch around her left eyes; her left eye is yellow and her right eye is amber. She is brave, daring, very smart, sees almost everything as a game and is almost never serious. ELDERS Snowstorm - Roleplayed By: Dr. Cox - A white she-cat with ears that are tipped with black and her paws are black and tail tip too. Her eyes are ice blue. She is clever And Brave. Is Not Like the others. Her mentor was Silvertail. She was Snowpaw. Her mate is Tigerstrike. Tigerstrike - Roleplayed By: Waterpelt - A Dark brown tabby tom with yellow eyes. He is brave and friendly. His mentor was Flameclaw. He was Tigerpaw. His mate is Snowstorm. Lionfang - Roleplayed By: Waterpelt - A Golden Tabby Tom with Yellow Eyes. He is Kind and nice. His mentor was Appleclaw. He was Lionpaw. His mate was (is) Goldenspirit. STARCLAN MEMBERS Flowerstar - Roleplayed by: Jclay251 - A light silver she-cat dappled with silver spots. Her tail tip is white and so is her underbelly. Flowerstar's eyes are dark blue. RoseClan's former leader, who died on page 1,138. Flameclaw - Roleplayed by: Waterpelt - A flame-colored tom with a brown tail tip and a black paw, amber eyes. He is calm and friendly, a bit of an air-head from time to time, Flameclaw is very laid back, but in battle he grows serious and fierce; he'd protect his Clan with his last breath. Ashwhisker - Roleplayed By: Jclay251 - A silver tom with dark silver dots and white toes. He has dark blue eyes. His mother is Flowerstar. His father is Flameclaw. Firestorm - Roleplayed by: Waterpelt - A flame-colored tom with amber eyes. He is nice, but he gets angry easily. Former Medicine Cat, but died on Page 361. Goldenspirit - Roleplayed By: GoldenFire - A golden she-cat that is fun, and cares for her clanmates. Her mentor was Flowerstar. She was Goldenpaw. Former warrior, but died on page unknown yet. Mysticsnow - Roleplayed By: Asylum - A snow-white dazzling she-cat with black and grey eyes. Her nose is a bright pink, she has wings which are a stelar white, as her pelt is. She is very majestic and graceful, but is distant and shy. Sher talks to no one and just wanders either Starclan, or Roseclan's territory. It is said that if you are persistant enough to try to speak with her, she will touch noses with you and you can hear her in your mind, as she was never able to actually speak, being a Starclan cat she can show you visions. Graymist - Roleplayed by: katherinerose132 - Character design: A gray she-cat with a white paw and piercing purple eyes. Her mate is Appleclaw. Appleclaw - Roleplayed by: Jclay251 - A handsome light cream tabby tom with piercing green eyes. He is kind and arrogant. HIs mate is Graymist. Silvertail - Roleplayed by: Waterpelt - A silver she-cat with dark blue eyes. Cloudstorm - Roleplayed by: Waterpelt - A kind and nice white tom with a black belly and ice blue eyes. LONERS/ROUGES Screech - Roleplayed by: ~Wildfyre~ - A black tom with white-tipped ears and tail; sky-blue eyes. He is quiet, shy, and not very outgoing, and Screech likes to stick to himself and doesn't trust many cats. However he really wants to be more social and meet more cats. He has a crush on Frostpaw. Moon - Roleplayed By: SugarTwilight - A bossy white she-cat with silver eyes. She likes and most of the time gets her way and she's cruel. Her half sister is Sugar. Russet - Roleplayed By: Jclay251 - A redish-brown she-cat with amber eyes. She's a member of BloodClan. Sugar –Roleplayed By: Twilightstar -A gray she-cat that has gray eyes. She has a crush on Shade and Nightpaw Nightpaw – Roleplayed by: Twilightstar - A black tom with green eyes. He is a part of Nightmare, but not as evil and coldhearted. Brother is Shade, Spiderpaw, and Thornpaw Sister is Briarpaw, Mother is Lostfeather Father is Hawkclaw Shade – Roleplayed by Leafblossom – A black tom with yellow eyes who can see what Shadowclaw sees and can read his thoughts Shadowclaw- Roleplayed by Leafblossom – A black tom with yellow eyes, he can read Shades thoughts sometimes and sometimes see what he sees. He visits every now and then. Blossom -Roleplayed by Leafblossom - A light brown she-cat with a white chest that connects to a white underbelly, white paws, and a white tail-tip. She has darker brown patches scattered across her body, one of them coming down from her right ear and covering her right eye. She has yellow eyes. Blossom is a little shy sometimes, but can also be confident and brave, she tries to always stay cheerful. Deathwish - Ropleplayed by Waterpelt - blueish gray tabby tom with ice blue eyes. He has three deep claw marks over both of his eyes after the battle with RoseClan, resulting in him becoming blind. Bloodthirsty, cold and cruel. Beside that Deathwish is very smart to think up plan, but also has his charms. Shadow's, Cookie's, Mintbreeze's and Chaser's brother. Jasper - Roleplayed by: Feather-Mystery - A golden tom with a black muzzle, black paws and a black tipped tail. He is cold, Cruel. Nasty, cold-hearted. Streamcloud's long lost brother. Venom - Roleplayed by: Clearsky - A coal-black she-cat. She has a collar that is the same shade of purple as her eyes. Cold and unforgiving, and merciless to her enemies, but loyal to Deathwish. She's constantly trying to impress him. DARKFOREST CATS Chaser - Roleplayed by: Waterpelt - black tom with chocolate brown paws, muzzel, and tail tip. Yellow eyes. Was killed by Shadow. KITTYPETS Patches - Roleplayed By: SpaceDogRap - A black tom with white paws, chest, and tail tip. Green eyes. Category:Pairings Category:She-Cats Category:Toms